


what is your name?

by NobodyFromNowhere



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyFromNowhere/pseuds/NobodyFromNowhere
Summary: again.





	what is your name?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the "doubt" songfic

Tomorrow everything will be repeated.

Josh will ask: "Who are you?"

Tyler will answer: "Your best friend."

Josh will ask: "What is your name?"

Tyler will answer: "Tyler."

And the next day:

"How to hold this ... uh ... spoon?"

"I'll teach you"

"Thanks!"

And the next day:

"What is it?"

"It's spoon, Jish."

All over again.

Every day from scratch.

"What letter is this?"

"This is 'e'."

"Okay, I got it..."

Every day he forgets something.

One day he will forget how to breathe.

"Ty?"

"Mm?"

"Will I die soon?"

"I don't know."

He can't think about good things.

"What is my name?"

"Joshua."

"Interesting name."

"Yeah."

And then again:

"What's your name?"

Tyler is tired. Tyler is extremely tired of all this shit. He dreams that one day Josh wakes up, and he would not have to be taught to walk.

"Put one foot ... That's it. And the second ... Well done."

"Thanks."

Soon Ty will lose the most expensive. And most importantly, he blames himself.

"Do not forget about me. Please."

But this is impossible.

"Now the diary will not help? I, well, have forgotten how to write."

Now nothing will help. Tyler sleeps and sees his main fears in a dream.

"Tyler?"

"Mm?"

"I can't ... breathe."

Josh once admitted that he wants to die.

"Sometimes I want it too, Jish."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No. How could you think so?"

Ty didn't like it when Josh got upset.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"But you are!"

And then:

"What's your name?"

Many tried to convince him.

"Send him to the center. You will feel better."

"Never."

One day, he did what he wanted to do for many years.

"Jish."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Oh, Jish!"

"Please, don't cry..."

"I can't."

"I don't want to forget again."

"I don't want you to forget either."

And they cried together.

***

Morning.

Tyler began to pull the blanket off the Jishwa. He hears Josh's voice.

"Good morning."

"Hey, Joshua. My name is ... "

"Wait, I'll try to remember ... Is your name Tyler?"

Tears of happiness flowed down Ty's cheek.


End file.
